Pink Aprons and Food Hoarding
by Inumaru12
Summary: Zoro pokes fun at Sanji’s pink apron and is banned from dinner that night. Luckily his knight in shining armor, Luffy, brought leftovers. ZoLu. Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Hinted SanUso. Cussing. One-Shot


**Inumaru12:** Damn that lighting inspiration! Always hitting me unexpectedly! I'm suppose to be working on other stories but I just can't seem to focus with me having the free time I do to sleep and do stuff I don't have during the week. Anyway….Guess what? My Birthday is on March 23! Anyone ant to say happy birthday then? XD I'm excited but I have no idea what I'm gunna do for my sweet 16! Anyway, please review and stuff! NO FLAMES!

**Title:** **Pink Aprons and Food Hoarding**

**Pairing: **ZoroXLuffy (ZoLu) and some hinted SanjiXUsopp (SanUso)

**Warnings: **Some gay jokes (I guess) YAOI! Meaning guy-on-guy! If you don't like then leave!!!! Cussing, from Sanji really. (Has he ever heard of soap to his mouth? I mean really. XD)

**Summery: **Zoro pokes fun at Sanji's pink apron and is banned from dinner that night. Luckily his knight in shining armor, Luffy, brought leftovers.

**Pink Aprons and Food Hoarding**

It was late afternoon and early night as the green haired swordsman walked into the kitchen, his stomach growling. He had just woke up from his post training nap to find Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper about to put a crab on his bare stomach. Of course he chased them around with one of his swords, threatening to castrate them.

The three of them scattered like mice, and Zoro chased Luffy down under the deck into the storage room to where he had cornered him. He attacked Luffy and kissed him with enough passion to make him wanting more.

And with a smirk, Zoro left his flustered and angry Captain to deal with his 'problem' his own way. Hey, that's what you get when you mess with Zoro.

But anyway, that was off subject. Now Zoro walked into the kitchen, expecting food to be soon to ready to eat. What he didn't expect to see was Sanji wearing an apron.

Well, a fluffy pink apron anyways.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table.

"So, any special reason why you decided to dress like a girl today, pin brow?" Zoro asked.

Sanji, who hadn't noticed that he had company in the kitchen, turned and looked at him icily.

"Listen you shitty swordsman, the only reason I'm wearing this is because Usopp accidentally shrunk my other one and I can't cook in it. This one is a spare that the pervious owner of this ship had on here." Sanji explained. "You are not to say anything about this to anyone. Got it?"

Zoro shrugged. Sanji, taking it as confirmation, turned around and continued cooking.

"So…" Zoro said, drawling the bait for Sanji.

"So what?" He snapped, a bit irritated by Zoro being there.

"So I wonder what Usopp would think of seeing you wearing that." Zoro smirked evilly.

Sanji stopped and turned around to face him.

"Don't. You. Dare." The blonde cook hissed. This was the worst possible situation for Sanji to be in. Zoro had found out about his somewhat crush on Usopp. It was just a phase, Sanji told him self. It's not like if Usopp came into the kitchen buck naked and asked Sanji to claim him that Sanji would jump him and do him right there in the kitchen.

Of course not…right? Right! But still…

Sanji didn't like the look on the seaweed's face at the moment.

Zoro got up and went to the door. The blond chef's heart soared with hope that Zoro would leave him alone…only to find his hope board a plane and then crash in a fiery death.

"Oi, Usopp! Come here, Sanji wants you to see something!" Zoro called out through the door.

Anger coursed through the chef's veins, and he kicked at Zoro, who dodged. They continued this little 'Dance' but everything stilled as the door to the kitchen opened.

Usopp looked back between Zoro who had his swords drawled and Sanji who was in a pink apron and in the middle of a kick. The two had froze and looked at him.

"Umm….Should I come back later?" The sharpshooter asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Zoro put his swords away and Sanji put his foot down and brushed invisible dirt off of him self and went back to cooking.

There was a moment of silence until Usopp spoke again.

"Um…So what did you want me to see?" Usopp asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Zoro lied." Sanji said, sparing a glance at Usopp's confused face.

"Okay…" Usopp said, more then a little confused now. He sat down at the table along with Zoro.

Zoro snickered, getting the attention of Sanji and Usopp.

"What are you laughing about Zoro?" Usopp asked, his eyebrow raised at his crewmate's strange action.

"Well…" Zoro drawled, enjoying the look of pure horror on Sanji's face.

'_Please, God if you are real, please oh please oh please don't let him do anything. Please oh please oh please-' _Sanji's frantic thoughts were cut short by Zoro.

"You know Sanji, that chicken your cooking isn't the only thing flaming in this kitchen." Zoro said with a smirk.

There was silence. But it was also know as the calm before the storm.

"YOU STUPID SHITTY SWORDSMAN! THAT'S IT, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Sanji screamed, Picking up knives and throwing them at Zoro.

Zoro let out a yelp and jumped out of the way. If the blonde chef didn't use his feet he could definitely use throwing knives. Zoro barely got out the Kitchen in time as a knife was suddenly where his head used to be.

"AND DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING DINNER!" Sanji screamed as a final note before going into his kitchen again with Usopp following, trying to calm him down.

Zoro laid on the deck and felt his stomach rumble as he smelled supper cooking. He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't eat until tomorrow, if he was lucky that is.

He decided to take this like training, besides he's gone longer without food. Zoro shut his eyes and let him self be drifted off into sleep.

**ZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLU**

Zoro felt something pushing him and hesitantly opened his eyes. He saw his grinning Captain staring down at him.

"Oi, Zoro. You missed dinner." Luffy said.

"Tch. I know. The needle brow wouldn't let me eat." Zoro said, pushing him self into a sitting position by push back on his elbows.

"Yeah, I could tell that he was pissed. What happened?" Luffy asked as he sat down next to him.

Zoro smelled something.

"What's that smell?" He asked, almost drooling at the delicious smell.

"Oh." Luffy mumbled, realizing something he pulled out a small basket being protected by a napkin and handed it to Zoro. Zoro blinked and opened it. Inside were bread, a baked potato, and a small thing of meat. Inside was also a bottle of sake.

Zoro smiled lightly and looked up at his Captain and lover.

"Thank you Luffy." With that he leaned over and kissed Luffy lightly on the lips. Luffy smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips against Zoro's as well. They let the other go and Zoro bit into his bread, savoring its buttery taste.

"Y'know, everyone helped me get this food to you." Luffy said, looking up at the stars.

"Really? Without Sanji knowing?" The green haired bushido asked, touched by his crewmate's help.

"yep. Nami and Usopp-kun distracted Sanji while Robin and Chopper-chan and me got the food. Sorry we couldn't get more, Sanji was distracted for some reason. He kept muttering something about aprons and crushes." Luffy explained, with a confused look on his face.

Zoro couldn't help it, he laughed. It was just too funny. Of course Luffy looked at him, wanting to know what was so funny but he just threw his arm around Luffy's neck and drew him close. Soon Luffy was laughing too. Zoro's laughter was contagious, just like Luffy's bright smile.

Zoro would tell Luffy one day and they would laugh. Later the story would spread around the crew and everyone enjoyed it and laughed. Even Sanji.

I mean he had to have his boyfriend hold his hand so he wouldn't grab the nearest knife but it was all good fun.

**OWARI**

**Inumaru: **I've noticed that most of my best inspiration comes at the late hours of night, around 12 AM to 2, 3 AM. I feel that if I become a writer in my future that I will be a nocturnal writer, which will be a hassle when I have to do stuff in the day light hours. But wouldn't it be cool to be called the "Vampire Authoress"? XD

Anyway, Please read my other stories. I've made some ZoLu! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Well till next time, Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
